happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fiesta Freakout
Fiesta Freakout is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Cuddles *Flippy Featuring *Soren *Lumpy *Petunia *Giggles *Flaky *Pop *Cub *Lammy *Biff, Bash, and Big Baddie *Jerky *Pierce *Jock *The Bully *Bully *Bulky *Meany *Naz *Calico *Ed (FxF) *Ant Family Appearances *Truffles Plot Lumpy, Flippy, and the others are singing “Las Mananitas” outside of Cuddles’s window. Cuddles walks outside, and everyone greets him by saying, “Feliz cumpleanos!” Cuddles suddenly realizes that it’s his birthday, and gets dressed for the occasion. Cuddles’s friends present him with a cake, but a strange wind interrupts the festival. Suddenly, a huge gang of desperadoes, led by Big Baddie, appear and terrorize the residents of the town. Cuddles is horrified at the damage caused by the desperadoes. Then, he sees Big Baddie, and uses a pair of shears to cut Big Baddie’s tail off. Cuddles then grows a mustache and confronts Big Baddie, who rips his mustache off. He and the other desperadoes laugh at Cuddles. Biff and Bash throw party bombs at him and he dodges the shots, only for him to be bonked on the head by Jock. The desperadoes then wrap Cuddles’s head in a blindfold, and then wrap him up in streamers. Biff and Bash have Cuddles secure, and Biff asks what they should do now. Big Baddie tells them to smash him in the cake. The other desperadoes chant, “Smash him! Smash him! Smash him!” Cub joins in on the chant, but is quickly shushed by Pop and Lammy. Soon, the desperadoes smash Cuddles so hard into the cake that he dies. Everyone mourns Cuddles’s death. The desperadoes walk away, laughing. Flippy is standing nearby, and he has a flashback about Big Baddie, Biff, and Bash smashing his head into a cake. This causes him to turn into Fliqpy and yell. Big Baddie and the other desperadoes turn around. Fliqpy grabs a nearby stick and picks it up. Big Baddie and the other desperadoes go after Fliqpy, but Fliqpy is able to bash them to bits with his large stick. Big Baddie is freaked out by the mass killing. Fliqpy then appears near Big Baddie. He pleads for mercy, which causes Fliqpy to tell him to never come back. Big Baddie thanks Fliqpy, but he is only pretending. He throws a piece of flan at Flippy, who in retaliation throws a stick, which inexplicably becomes super-powered and causes him to explode. This causes Fliqpy to turn back to normal. Everyone in the town cheers for Flippy and hails him as a hero. As for Big Baddie, he's been split in half by the torso, and The Ants are playing in his guts. Cuddles's voice cheering "Feliz cumpleanos!" can be heard. Then, there is an iris-out. Deaths and injuries # Big Baddie gets his tail cut off by Cuddles. # Cuddles gets his temporary mustache ripped off by Big Baddie. # Cuddles gets bonked in the head by Jock. # Biff and Bash smash Cuddles so hard into the cake that he dies. # Flippy bashes all of the desperadoes (except Big Baddie) to pieces with his stick. # Flippy's stick inexplicably becomes super-powered and causes Big Baddie to explode. In the aftermath of the explosion, he can be seen split in half, with his insides dangling out. Trivia * The other desperadoes include Biff, Bash, Jerky, Pierce, The Bully, Jock, Bully, Bulky, Naz, Ed and Calico. * Truffles appears in one of the crowd scenes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes